To the West
by MaidenOfImladris
Summary: Sam seeks the west after the death of Rosie. (FS Slash)


The world is changing... there's a slight bend straining the bonds of Middle Earth. Or what Middle Earth is to Sam.  
  
The Gardner looks up to the sky each day asking it why it weeps. Why there's this sudden heaviness in the air.  
  
But for all his questions Sam ignores its answers. Daylight wanes and the nights grow dark. Darker than any night that had ever befallen Middle Earth.  
  
Something was happening...  
  
A terrible ache swirled in Sam's belly. It was the most awful thing he'd ever felt. Even more terrible than when he was on the slopes of Orodruin. Or when he'd first seen his fallen master, thinking he'd gone beyond life and straight to the Halls of Mandos.  
  
Sam curled next to Rosie who seemed oblivious to this darkness.  
  
Seemed.  
  
But as a man standing in the eye of a tornado, Rosie too stood in the middle of the menacing force, where all 'seemed' peaceful.  
  
An illusion. Bring a dark veil between your eyes and the truth. The truth, that the last days of life were quickly approaching the doorstep. And without a footfall or warning did it strike. Late into the night, during Sam's restless dreams, Rosie fell. She opened the door, and the shadowing hand pulled her through.  
  
Sam knew it was a matter of time, but he did not think it would be so soon.  
  
It was the TA 3082... Death date of Rosie Cotton (now gardener). And now lies pale and lifeless at age 98.  
  
It was a ripe age for a hobbit but that thought didn't ease her passing for Samwise. The heaviness he felt in the skies beat down on him, released from their waiting and shown brightly to the already scarred hobbit. His soul became bent from its impact, and there was no tool left in Middle Earth that could mend it.  
  
Save for one.  
  
But technically it wasn't on Middle Earth. A deep void gouged into Sam's heart, leaving it empty and hollow.  
  
But a pale light lingered in the west; a chance to fill this aching hole was exposed to him.  
  
Sam kissed his wife for the last time and lifted from their bed. With tears heavy in his eyes, Sam found the Red Book and placed it under his arm, sure not to forget it in his packing.  
  
It was the first thing he placed in his traveling sack.  
  
When all was done, and Rose had been carefully placed in the ground by Sam's loving hand, he then did set out to see his eldest.  
  
Elanor lived in the Westmarch of the shire, 30 leagues from Hobbiton. A good 15-hour ride, but Sam, determined, wanted to get there sooner than that.  
  
He reckoned with an average of 2-3 leagues per hour he would get there by a half a day.  
  
Sam went out to the stable he'd built for Bill the day he had gotten him back, thinking he was deserving of a real home away from dangers. He was an old pony but his hooves trotted with the livelihood of a young colt. Sam traveled light, knowing his weight alone would almost be overbearing for Bill.  
  
"Bear me once more old friend." Sam whispered.  
  
Bill gave a small grunt and started off. Sam wistfully glanced back at the large dwelling that had been his home for a long count of years.  
  
He felt a nostalgic wave wash over him as he watched it pass under the sight of a large hill.  
  
There was no looking back from that point on.  
  
Sam paid no heed to the peculiar glances from the working hobbits around him on his journey. He couldn't say he wouldn't miss the shire, but where he was going meant a far deal greater to him than anything else in this world.  
  
Time slipped away as if it weren't a universal invariant and allowed lenience to its unbreakable constancy.  
  
It's been nearly seven hours of straight travel. By this time Sam felt horrible about pushing his pony this far with naught but a break.  
  
Sam slowed, halted and dismounted from Bill. Sam pulled out an apple and a piece of bread and ate it under a nearby tree.  
  
He sat, watching Bill graze happily on the autumn grass.  
  
Sam was suddenly reminded of the changing leaves and of the date.  
  
Mr. Frodo's birthday.  
  
It was remarkable how that date seemed to have so much importance throughout his life.  
  
Not only was it the year Frodo and Bilbo were born, but it also marked the date they set out on their fateful journey. And it now marks the date of Rosie's death, and of the new life Sam was setting out to make for himself.  
  
In no time, the hungry hobbit filled half his stomach and was content to continue on.  
  
Bill carried him for rest of the trip and with the day rounding 10 o'clock, Sam made it to the Undertowers. The sun had well passed beyond the horizon and the sky lay out, brightly lit with scattered stars.  
  
Sam rapped heavily on his daughter's door.  
  
Fastred greeted the him rather gruffly. Probably awoken from the knocks Sam laid upon his door at such a late hour.  
  
It wasn't horribly late but hobbits on the outer edges of the shire were said to sleep earlier due to the lesser number in activities that took place during the day.  
  
"Mr. Gardner! Surprise greeting you at this hour... please come in!"  
  
"How many times, Fastred, call me Sam. Or Samwise if you must. Preferably Dad of all things."  
  
Fastred laughed.  
  
"Okay, come in then, Father."  
  
"Thank you, *son*."  
  
At that moment Elanor came from the bedroom, wearing an eloquent robe that Rosie had sown for her as a wedding gift.  
  
"Ellie..." Sam breathed, forgetting how beautiful his daughter had become.  
  
Fair indeed.  
  
"Sam-dad... I was wondering when you'd be here."  
  
Sam raised his eyebrow the nodded; she too must have felt the weight of yesterday.  
  
"Mother..." Sam nearly lost it, he hadn't spoken or truly recognized her death until now... not even when he place her body in the ground did he really believe it.  
  
"I know Dad... I know." Elanor herself felt a wave of tears as she clutched her robe.  
  
"Its okay..." Sam shared a loving embrace with his daughter, spilling his unshed tears on her shoulder.  
  
Fastred looked baffled, but soon he understood and decided it was best to stay in the background on such matters. He took up the kettle and started boiling some water.  
  
"Can you stay long Sam-dad?"  
  
"M'fraid not my dear. Ellie... I must leave. But I came to give you something, something to remind you of me... something that can keep our tale alive."  
  
Sam pulled the Red Book from his pack and laid it in her hands.  
  
As Frodo had said to him, Sam now said to his daughter. "The last few pages are for you, Elanorelle"  
  
Elanor hugged Sam tightly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"So you're going on then... Tell Frodo, I said 'hi'."  
  
Sam held onto her for a while longer, not wanting to part just yet.  
  
"Dad... go west, go to the towers and never look back. I'll be fine, we'll be fine. Elfstan's of age now, and our family is stable. I'll miss you, but you must do this."  
  
"Your right, I love you Ellie, my little flower."  
  
Sam kissed her forehead then said his farewells to Fastred who'd put away the cup for his Father-in-law.  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
Sam turned and for the second time left the ones closest to him.  
  
And for the second time a tear strolled down his cheek as he went.  
  
Bill trudged on, and late into the night maybe around midnight or a bit before Sam saw the glistening Towers, beautiful carved, standing out in the twilight.  
  
Sam didn't know how he was going to get there, but the sea seemed ready to accept him.  
  
Sam felt like the crashing shores knew he was coming, for their sound became louder, thumping against his ears like loud drums but also whispering softly against the wind.  
  
Sam could almost taste the salt of the sea, as the air grew cooler, making his nerves tense with excitement.  
  
Sam saw bright sails as he climbed over a hill.  
  
Cirdan was perched on the dock, waiting for Sam's arrival.  
  
"Master Samwise. Are you ready?" Cirdan had a low voice but it was light and bounced at the same time as if he were just an Elfling.  
  
But his eyes told differently, for they were as deep as the ocean and sparkled with the fires of the sky.  
  
"Yes sir, I am." Sam sighed heavily, and drew his cloak about him and climbed into the mid-sized ship.  
  
Sam watched as the Elven Lord of the Sea skillfully unwrapped the bonds from the dock.  
  
The ship began to float freely and under the stars, a swirl of magic seemed to be about the water.  
  
The stars reflection became more intense and the further they traveled the lighter Sam's heart became.  
  
He was mesmerized by the colors and the sounds of the sea.  
  
Mists sprang from the water a made a cool splash on Sam's cheek.  
  
Though he normal wasn't taken to boat rides, especially after knowing what happened to Mr. Frodo's poor folk, but this one held a comforting aura that kept Sam from being uneasy.  
  
The world seemed to pass out of a place of time and into another realm. Cirdan looked up and nodded for Sam to look as well.  
  
On the horizon was a wide mass of land, speckled with lights.  
  
Sam's heart lifted upon the sight and all felt right with the world.  
  
Cirdan smiled and continued on.  
  
Before Sam knew it he was at the dock. Cirdan helped the hobbit climb out of the boat and onto the wooden planks.  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam bowed gratefully then took his things to shore.  
  
Sam looked about the island, spotting places that reminded him of Rivendell and others that looked more like Loth-Lorien.  
  
The lights twinkled in the scattered pieces of architecture and music could be heard faintly in the distance.  
  
Sam wasn't quite sure where to go, but he was sure of where he wanted to end up.  
  
With Frodo.  
  
There was no other thought in Sam's mind.  
  
As though his thoughts were answered, something inside took over his feet, pulling him down a path that winded over a small hill. At the end was another hill, identical, only it had something carved into its side.  
  
Immediately Sam recognized the object.  
  
It was Bag End! Or rather an imitation that laid out right before Sam's eyes.  
  
As Sam drew closer he saw more of the structure.  
  
But his heart stopped, and his pulse became erratic... there on the grass outside of the hobbit hole was a dark haired hobbit who was lying down and looking up at the stars.  
  
His eyes were closed and in his face, there was peace.  
  
Sam carefully tried not to disturb him, and crept closer.  
  
Sure enough, Frodo was the figure, and it took many second glances to convince Sam of it.  
  
This was the hard part. The part Sam replayed in his head many times but this was unlike his daydreams, this was real, and way too difficult.  
  
How to begin? How to even draw his attention when Frodo already looked so peaceful?  
  
Sam decided he was being foolish and drew a deep breath, determined to just walk up and greet him.  
  
It was then that Sam noticed the garden flourishing outside "Bag End".  
  
"I think its rightful time you get someone to take care of those for you Mr. Frodo, I doubt them elves know much about Hobbit flowers."  
  
Now gardening was something Sam had no trouble bringing up to others... and it seemed appropriate at the time.  
  
Frodo's eyes flew open and he searched for the beloved voice.  
  
Just above him Sam stood looking down with sparkling eyes.  
  
Frodo scrambled to his feet and looked him over.  
  
A collection of tears swam over Frodo's cerulean eyes.  
  
Without another second passing, Frodo griped Sam's arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. Words became useless, and they died in both of their throats, so there was no sense in saying them if they wouldn't come out right.  
  
Sam clung tightly, letting joyful tears soak into Frodo's evening shirt.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Frodo muttered.  
  
"And I as well. But I'm here now, I'm home." Frodo squeezed tighter, and felt reluctant to let go.  
  
Sam felt his legs weaken and all strength drain from his limbs. He let himself be taken to the ground, still with his arms around his Master.  
  
Soon they both lain out under the stars, body's entangled and faces to the sky.  
  
Frodo let a soft chuckle escape his lips then settled against Sam's chest.  
  
"What is it Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Before... when I was out here I saw a star tail streak across the sky. I wished on it, and do you know what I asked for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For you."  
  
Sam blushed and hugged him closer.  
  
"You have me now, no more wishing on the heavens, for there is no greater heaven than the one I'm in now."  
  
Frodo turned to Sam and saw the pure love shining through his eyes and was moved by it.  
  
"You are heaven to me Sam. You're everything to me, more than the heavens if there is such a thing. And more than that, I love you." Frodo leant forward and place a feather-light kiss on Sam's cheek.  
  
"I love you too Mr. Frodo, more than I could ever explain." Frodo kissed him again, this time on the lips, though it lasted mere seconds the magic of the land kept the memory, never letting that electrifying emotion slip for a single second, even after their lips parted and were no longer claimed.  
  
Before Sam could forget, he remembered his daughter's request.  
  
"Ellie says 'hi'. She has the Red Book now... and our stories are continuing on."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She married, went on to live in Westmarch and had a baby boy... well not so baby anymore, he came of age not too long ago."  
  
"And others?"  
  
"Frodo-lad came next, than Rose-lass... Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, and lastly Tolman..."  
  
"Thirteen... My, my Sam, what a wonderful family!"  
  
"I missed you dearly though."  
  
"Well I'm glad I got to see Elanor... she was very beautiful Sam. You must be proud."  
  
"That I am."  
  
"Can we sleep out here tonight? Under the stars?"  
  
Sam smiled at the suggestion.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sam couldn't help but notice how much Frodo hadn't changed from the last time he'd lain eyes upon him. It was like the dial had almost been reversed... somehow he seemed younger than he was. Sam brought his hand to his own face, expecting to retrace his own wrinkles, to wonder how such a beautiful creature could love someone so marked with age.  
  
But the skin Sam felt was smooth and different from what he remembered. Sam pulled a lock of his own hair in front of his eyes, expecting to see strands of silver and gray, but instead was met with the color of gold. Sam smiled and settled back with his arm around Frodo.  
  
"Good night my Sam."  
  
"Good night Mr. Frodo." Sam dipped his head and caught Frodo's soft lips. In that moment nothing seemed more blissful than this. They lay entwined forever, as the roots of a Mallorn tree, never to be parted. 


End file.
